I HATE YOUR FRIEND
by BloodyNightRainbow
Summary: Mephisto doesn't like Amaimon's friend.


I HATE YOUR FRIEND

I'm in a really bad mood. Not because I have a lot of paperwork. Nor because it looks like it's going to rain or because Behemoth ripped off my most expensive cope. I'm angry because of what I can see past the window of my office. My office window points to the school's atrium. Usually I would look with boring eyes at the students while they were at their lunch break. But today was different. Today I'm focusing on two people. They are eating and chatting near the fountain. One is my cute little brother Amaimon. The other annoying brat is his "friend" Rem.

They come to visit me yesterday. Of course I didn't know that Amaimon would bring a friend with him so when they come in my office I was surprised. I didn't saw him as a treat back then. At least not until dinner, when Rem hugged Amaimon. And Amaimon didn't reject him! Well he didn't hug him back or smile at him. He never does really show any emotion. Well except interest and anger. Anyway he just kept eating. But Rem still had his hands around Amaimon.

After dinner I somehow convinced Amaimon to sleep in my bedroom because I didn't want that guy to go in his room in the middle of the night with some stupid excuses like "I was looking for the kitchen and I got lost" or "I was looking for the bathroom" etc. and after that said something like "I'm not sure where my room is, can I sleep with you tonight?" or "I'm too tired to go back to my room, can I sleep in your bed?"

However while I was in bed with Amaimon sleeping by my side I thought that I was just too paranoid and that Rem just wanted to be friends with Amaimon and nothing more. So with that assuring thought I fall asleep.

I WAS WRONG!

The next morning that brat Rem hugged Amaimon again and nuzzled his head in his neck. What kind of a "friend" hugs and nuzzles his head in someone's neck in front of their older brother? Does this guy have a death wish or something? For breakfast I somehow managed to sit in between the two.

We ate in silence until Rem had the stupid idea to dress as students and for a day go to school. I was about yell at him how the idea was stupid and as the principal of the school I couldn't allow it when I was stopped by Amaimon's voice. I really liked his voice, however I didn't like that he agreed to this idea and I couldn't say no to him.

So here I am. Watching my little brother eating and watching every move that brat is doing. For now he didn't do anything suspicious. But when I thought that everything was alright he made his move. He was hugging Amaimon. Again? That was the last straw! How many times does that guy have to hug him! I have to put a stop to this or soon that brat will do something much worse. I seat up and run out of my office and to the atrium.

I run down the hallways and jump down the stairs as fast as I could. When I finally entered the atrium I was shocked. That bastard was kissing Amaimon on the cheek! And after seeing that, I snapped. I started yelling and swearing at Rem.

Most of the students around us were too scared or shocked to say anything or they were just laughing. However the teachers that were passing by the atrium and heard my colorful language didn't like it and gave ME detention. I had to sit in a classroom for an hour and _"think what I have done"_ while writing a 100 times _"I won't swear at students and I won't call them names."_

When I finished writing and after that hour of detention I went home. Amaimon and the brat probably weren't at school anymore. They were at my home or somewhere in the city. When I entered my home I heard Amaimon's voice. I was relieved that they were here. Or at least that my little brother was here. For all I care Rem could just go sleep on a bench.

I followed Amaimon's sweet voice that lead me to my living room. When I reached the living room I only saw Amaimon and Behemoth playing with a ball.

"Brother you finally came back home. I was starting to get worried. I wanted to go look for you, but then I started playing ball with Behemoth." said Amaimon emotionlessly.

"Thanks for telling me that playing with Behemoth is more important than my safety. Anyway where is Rem?" I said looking around myself just to see if he is somewhere in this room.

"I told him to go back home." Said Amaimon while petting Behemoth on the head.

"What? Why?" I asked. But I didn't really care for the answer. I was just too happy that I didn't have that annoying brat around Amaimon anymore.

"Because Ram was making you angry. And I don't like it when you are angry, it makes me sad." he said shyly.

How cute. My little brother is so cute that sometimes I forget that he is a bloodthirsty demon.

"Aw that is so sweet and caring of my little brother." I said as I started to walk to him. "Anyway let's forget what happened and watch a movie."

"Ok." Said Amaimon and we started to watch a random movie that was on. After 3 hours we discovered that what we were watching wasn't just a movie but a marathon of all the movies of that saga. It was a little annoying watching the movies for 8 hours but we wanted to see the end of the story.

When the marathon finished it was around midnight. I wanted to get up and go to sleep but I felt something heavy on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw a sleeping Amaimon. I didn't have the heart to wake him up so I carried him to my bedroom. After changing into ours pajamas. I put him in my warm bed and then I follow him. And then sleep took over me but not before remembering that I beat that annoying brat for Amaimon's affection.

THE END


End file.
